Dance Moves
by phoebe9509
Summary: Hotch asks Morgan for dance moves to help impress Emily


This is another song prompt for the embarrassing songs…The songs Sexy Back from Justin Timberlake

Dance Moves

The team was gathered at a bar after getting home from a grueling case. They were all drinking their problems away when Carry Out by Timbaland and Justin Timberlake came on.

Emily bounces in her seat excitedly. "OOH, Hotch dance with me," she cries while placing her hand on his arm.

Hotch gets a panicked look on his face. "Prentiss, I don't dance."

Her smile quickly fades, but she brushes it off and turnes to her next choice. "Morgan, dance with me please."

Morgan holds out his hand. "Come on Princess."

Emily places her hand inside of his and walks out on the dance floor. Hotch watches as the two dance together. He admires Morgan for being able to be composed as he dances with Emily. He also wants to kill him when his hands travel to her hips and pulls her flush up against him. He continues to stare and all he wants to do is be the one Emily is dancing with, but he's not the best dancer and now he has to suffer and watch as she grinds against Morgan. Hotch's thoughts are interrupted by a voice he knows all too well is associated with wisdom.

"You should have danced with her," Rossi says.

Hotch turns and glares at his friend. "I suck at dancing Dave. She wouldn't be out there enjoying the song if I was there with her."

Dave rolls his eyes. "Man you're dense. She would be out there enjoying the song because she was with you. She wanted to dance with you to be close to you, she could care less if you were good at dancing or not. Do I always have to spell everything out for you?"

"Well, what should I do?"

"My suggestion to you is to ask Morgan to teach you how to dance. He knows what he's doing and you seem to be envying him for the fact that he's with Emily so ask him for pointers then the next time a beautiful woman who you happen to be falling for asks you to dance you can show off your moves."

Hotch nods. Dave actually had a point.

The next day Hotch calls Morgan into his office.

"What's up Hotch?"

"Morgan I need you to do me a favor and I don't want you to laugh when I ask."

"Of course. What is it?"

"Can you teach me how to dance?"

Morgan couldn't help it he let out a laugh then got himself under control. "You want to learn how to dance and you want me to show you how?"

"Yes."

He shrugs. "Alright. What kind of moves do you want to learn?"

"I want to know how you impress the ladies. They always seem to swarm you."

Morgan chucks lightly. "No offense Hotch, but I can't teach you all that."

"Can you help me or not?" Hotch snaps.

"Of course I can. Calm down, I'll be right back." Morgan walks out and grabs his IPod then comes back and puts it on the dock and closes the blinds. "Okay, I'm gonna turn on a song and I just want you to move to the beat and I'll direct you from there." Morgan moves the chair out of the way.

Hotch stands up and goes to the empty area in the room. He was sure he was going to embarrass himself in front of Morgan, but Emily Prentiss was worth it.

"You might wanna take off your jacket." Hotch does as he's told. "Also, roll up your sleeves. You have to feel in the mood to dance." He obliges. Morgan hits play and Last Night by Diddy fills the room.

"Alright, move your hips to the beat. Sway along to the music. Close your eyes and just move." Hotch does these things and just feels the beat. "Get those shoulders working. Don't be so stiff." Morgan walks behind Hotch. He places his hands on his hips. "Sway them more. Just let loose man."

The two men are so into the beat of the song that they missed the door opening and a certain brunette and blonde watching the two men dancing together. The blonde decides to record the video on her phone for blackmail while the brunette is having trouble keeping her laughter inside. The song goes off and the two men open their eyes.

"Wow, now I know what they mean by bring sexy back," Emily exclaims with a smirk.

"Oh guys don't stop. You were just getting into it. Put on a new song…PLEASE!" Garcia cries out.

Hotch looks at the ground willing it to open up and swallow him, but he puts his game face on. "Have you two ever heard of knocking?"

"Sorry, we were just wondering if you two wanted lunch."

Garcia can't control her laughter. "Wait until I show JJ!"

"Baby girl, don't make me break your phone. And you know I will."

"Well my chocolate God, I'll find a way to retrieve it, so there's no point of going through all that! JJ!" Garcia yells, and runs out of the office before Morgan can stop her. Morgan chases after her leaving Hotch and Prentiss alone.

"So, you know you could have told me you wanted to dance with Morgan instead of me last night you know. I would have understood," Emily says with a chuckle.

Hotch's mouth drops open. "I really hope you're kidding Prentiss. I was dancing with Morgan because I wanted him to show me some dance moves so the next time you asked me to dance I wouldn't have to turn you down."

Emily couldn't hide the smile spreading over her face. "You were learning to dance because of me?" Hotch looks down and nods. "Hotch, that's so sweet, but I didn't care if you knew how to dance or not. I just wanted an excuse to be close to you."

Hotch's head snaps up. "What?"

"At a bar it's okay to touch each other. And dancing gives even more reason to touch and move against each other in a way that I'm not allowed to outside of a bar."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I'm saying that all you have to do is stand on the dance floor and I'd do the rest, all because I want to be near you, because I want you."

Those three words are all he needs to hear. He steps forward and pulls her into his arms and kisses her passionately.

"Oh yeah, sexy is definitely back," Emily pants out against his lips.


End file.
